1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance camera, a recording apparatus for surveillance, a surveillance system and a network device, and more particularly, to a surveillance camera connected to at least one client terminal via the Internet, a recording apparatus for surveillance, a surveillance system including the surveillance camera and the network device that may be connected to or included in the surveillance camera and/or recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a surveillance system, at least one surveillance camera and at least one client terminal are connected to one another via the Internet, or a recording apparatus for surveillance, at least one surveillance camera, and at least one client terminal are connected to one another via the Internet.
In general, operating functions for a surveillance camera or a recording apparatus for surveillance may be changed directly by a manager according to a time schedule or according to signals generated by sensors installed in the surveillance camera.